Destino Alternativo
by ManiacaYaoi
Summary: O que aconteceria se Dean não fosse atras de Sam em Stanford? E se ele junto de um certo anjo criassem uma família escondido dos olhos de Sam e John? E se eles descobrissem? O que aconteceria?


Sam ouviu a campainha tocando e logo pensando quem poderia ser àquela hora foi abrir a mesma. Ao abri-la se deparou surpreso, com seu pai parado na porta. John estava sangrando, mas pelo o que Sam pode reparar estava bem, e sozinho.

-Pai? O que faz aqui?

-Oi Sam, posso entrar?

-Hum, claro

Sam então deu passagem para John, os dois entraram e sentaram no sofá um de frente para o outro.

-Então, o que trás o senhor aqui?

-Bem Sam, vim aqui dizer que eu finalmente consegui. Levou muito mais do que eu pensei que levaria, mas finalmente eu consegui vingar a sua mãe

-O que? Como assim?

-Há alguns anos atrás eu soube de uma pista que levaria ao assassino de sua mãe. Era um demônio Sam.

-Um demônio? – Disse Sam surpreso

-Sim. Demônios existem. O que matou sua mãe era o demônio de olhos amarelos. Nós nos enfrentamos diversas vezes, e ele levou a melhor em todas, até que eu descobri uma arma que poderia matá-lo. Não apenas exorcizá-lo, mas matá-lo de vez! E depois de tantos anos eu finalmente consegui.

A alegria de John era palpável e Sam logo se contagiou pela mesma.

-Mas que maravilha! – Disse Sam alegre – Dean deve ter adorado isso

\- Sim, estou louco para contar para Dean, mas afinal..

-Onde está Dean? – Disse John

-Onde está Dean? – Disse Sam

-Como? – Pergunta John assustado

-Ele não estava com você? – Perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Espera, espera, vamos ver isso direito – Disse John – A cinco anos eu fui atrás de uma pista do demônio de olhos amarelos, algumas semanas depois Dean me ligou dizendo que tinha se acertado com você e que iria morar em Stanford junto com você, mas continuaria caçando, eu concordei com isso e todo mês ele me liga para dizer que está tudo bem, fala as novidades de vocês nós nos encontramos uma vez por ano.

-Espera pai! O Dean nunca veio para cá, eu sempre achei que ele estivesse com você caçando, ele me liga sempre dizendo que está tudo bem e falando das caçadas, e às vezes ele vem aqui me visitar.

-Ao que parece seu irmão conseguiu nos enganar direitinho.

-Mas, por que ele fez isso? – Perguntou Sam já aflito

-Teríamos que perguntar para ele, mas só Deus sabe onde ele se meteu – Disse John irritado – Agora teremos que esperar a próxima ligação dele para confrontá-lo – Continuou John irritado, no entanto isso fez com que Sam tivesse uma idéia e logo pegou o computador e seu celular

-Nós não vamos precisar esperar tanto pai, eu estou rastreando a ultima ligação do Dean, logo descobrirei o endereço de onde ele ligou.

-Bem já é um começo

Acabou sendo mais difícil do que Sam pensava que seria, no entanto no dia seguinte eles já tinham o endereço certo, e, portanto partiram tão logo amanheceu.

Não foi difícil reconhecer o impala 67 estacionado assim que chegaram ao lugar. O difícil foi imaginar Dean morando em uma típica casa de classe media, com o quintal aparado e cercas pintadas.

Ambos se entreolharam e criando coragem tocaram a campainha, alguns minutos depois um homem abriu a porta, de longe era possível escutar risadas, gritos e muito barulho.

O homem era de estatura mediana, moreno de olhos azuis e usava um terno por baixo de um sobretudo velho e gasto.

-Pois não? – Perguntou o homem

-Humm você conhece humm Dean Winchester? – Perguntou Sam ainda meio em duvida

-Quem são vocês? – Perguntou o homem

-Ah me desculpe, nós somos agente de seguro, precisamos falar com o senhor Winchester sobre o falecimento do tio dele que deixou uma pequena herança para o mesmo

-Ah é mesmo? Nossa mas isso é horrível, vamos entrem – Disse o homem, mas Sam reparou que ele não parecia ter levado aquilo muito a serio.

Os três entraram e o homem os guiou para o quintal da casa. Logo os dois perceberam que o barulho que eles ouviram se devia ao fato de estar rolando uma festa na casa. Uma festa infantil.

-Desculpe a bagunça, estamos no meio de uma festa – Riu o homem assim que eles pararam no quintal, perto de uma mesa de doces e de frente para o pula-pula – Poderiam esperar aqui eu vou chamá-lo

Com isso o homem saiu em direção a festa, ele andou até quase o fim do quintal e chamou por Dean. Este apareceu um pouco depois sorridente indo falar com o homem, este, no entanto falou alguma coisa para ele e apontou na direção dos homens e logo a expressão de Dean mudou, no entanto o homem lhe sorriu, falou mais alguma coisa e saiu.

Dean pareceu respirar fundo e ir em direção ao pai e ao irmão.

-Pai, Sammy, o que os trazem aqui? – Disse Dean ao chegar perto tentando esconder o nervosismo

-Como assim? O que você acha? – Perguntou John sarcástico

-Você poderia nos explicar o que diabos está havendo? – Disse Sam alto, atraindo a atenção de algumas mulheres que estavam sentadas perto e algumas crianças que passavam correndo.

-Olhe o linguajar Sammy, isso é uma festa infantil

-Dean nós precisamos conversar – Disse seu pai serio. Dean apenas suspirou.

-É, eu sei. Mas, não aqui, vamos entrar – Os três então se dirigiram para dentro da casa, mas quando estavam chegando viram uma garotinha indo na direção deles.

Ela deveria ter uns cinco anos, era negra, com um Black Power e olhos verdes. Ela usava uma curiosa mistura de uma fantasia do Darth Vader com um vestido. Usava também uma meia calça e sapatilhas próprias para festa, no entanto a meia calça na altura dos joelhos estava rasgada e dava para notar que estes estavam sangrando. A garotinha chorava.

-Papai, papai – Dizia a garotinha entre choros. Dean logo se agachou e com semblante preocupado colocava as mãos no rosto da menina e dizia

-Lily, o que houve anjo?

-Eu snif, eu cai – Disse entre soluços – Ta doendo

-Oh meu amor, vamos lavar isso ok? – A menina concordou e Dean logo a pegou no colo

-Hum, eu preciso resolver isso, venham comigo, vamos para a cozinha – Disse Dean para o pai e o irmão

Os dois apenas se entreolharam e resolveram seguir o loiro. Eles o seguiram até a cozinha e assistiram o loiro colocar a garota em cima do balcão e delicadamente lhe tirar as sapatilhas e a meia calça rasgada.

-Lily papai vai fazer um, curativo, pode doer um pouquinho, mas você agüenta né? – Perguntou Dean com a voz mansa enquanto limpava o machucado e preparava o algodão com o remédio

-Sim Lily agüenta, Lily é forte – Disse ela orgulhosa. Dean sorriu e passou o remédio nos machucados. A menina apenas soltou uns gemidinhos de dor. Dean terminou e colocou um band aind da cinderela colocando os sapatinhos da menina de volta.

-Pronto amor. Você é realmente muito forte – Disse ele a levantando do balcão e a colocando no chão. Ele deu um beijo na testa da menina e disse – Agora vai brincar ok? Papai vai conversar um pouco.

\- Ok – Disse a menina logo saindo correndo para brincar novamente

Dean sorriu e logo se virou novamente para os familiares e seu sorriso sumiu, em seu lugar apareceu um semblante sério

-Vamos conversar no escritório

-Dean você pode nos explicar que porra está havendo? – Perguntou Sam assim que Dean fechou a porta do escritório

-Sim Dean pode se explicar porque eu passei cinco anos acreditando que você estava morando com o seu irmão quando na verdade você estava quase do outro lado do país.

Dean suspirou

-O que vocês queriam que eu fizesse? Sammy foi embora e você me abandonou um ano depois, vocês queriam o que? Que eu ficasse seguindo vocês o resto da minha vida se vocês nem me levaram em consideração quando partiram? Sinto muito, mas eu resolvi viver a minha vida – Disse ele meio exaltado sob os olhares surpresos dos outros dois.

-Dean, mas e a nossa vingança? – Perguntou John ainda meio desconcertado

-Eu nunca quis essa vingança. Também nunca achei que a mamãe fosse querer que nós desperdiçássemos nossa vida em uma vingança, mas eu nunca fui embora porque não queria ficar sozinho. No entanto depois que vocês me abandonaram eu pensei que não tinha mais porque eu viver aquela vida, então eu fui embora. Fui para Vegas e conheci Castiel lá e dois anos depois nós adotamos a Lily.

-Espera um minuto, Castiel?

-Sim o moreno que os atendeu

-Você está namorando um cara? – Perguntou John abismado

-Não, eu sou casado com um cara – Disse Dean mostrando a aliança – E o Cas não é um cara qualquer, ele é um anjo

-Espera Dean como assim você está casado com um homem? Você não podia ver um rabo de saia e já corria atrás – Falou Sam estranhando

\- Eu sou bi Sam. Ainda gosto de mulheres, na teoria é claro porque na pratica eu não tenho olhos para mais ninguém que não seja o Cas. E o Cas não pode ser bem definido como homem. Ele é um anjo

-Tudo bem Dean nós já entendemos que você gosta do cara, mas não precisa ficar chamando ele de anjo na nossa frente o tempo todo – Disse John, revirando os olhos

-Não vocês não entenderam. Ele é realmente um anjo do senhor. Acho melhor ele mesmo falar com vocês. Cas será que você pode vir aqui um instante

Sam e John se entreolharam achando que Dean tinha enlouquecido quando Castiel repentinamente aparece ao lado de Dean.

-Olá Dean – Disse ele calmamente colocando a mão na cintura do outro

-Cas, esses são meu pai John e meu irmão mais novo Sam. Pai, Sam este é o meu marido Castiel

-Já nos vimos. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-los – Disse Cas estendendo a mão, os dois corresponderam ao aperto ainda meio fora do ar

-O que está havendo aqui? – Perguntou John

-Como eu disse, Cas é um anjo do senhor.

-Um anjo, você é realmente um anjo? – Perguntou Sam afoito

-Eu não mentiria sobre isso – Falou Castiel franzindo a testa.

-Tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi. Se você é mesmo um anjo, o que você faz aqui na terra, e casado com o meu filho? – Perguntou John confuso.

-Bom essa é uma história um pouco longa. Acho melhor sentarmos – E assim os quatro sentaram nos dois sofás que tinham disposto na sala, Dean sentou ao lado de Castiel e eles colocaram as mãos em cima das pernas do outro.

-Bem, tudo começou quando Dean não fez o que lhe era destinado

-Como assim? – Perguntou Sam confuso

-Todo o futuro já está escrito e apenas Deus e um ou dois anjos de confiança tem acesso a ele, quando ocorre alguma coisa que altera esse futuro os anjos que desejarem tem acesso a ele. Como isso aconteceu nós tivemos acesso ao futuro que deveria ter ocorrido, e como eu teria participado ativamente em uma parte importante desse futuro eu resolvi olhar para ver como teria sido.

"Há cinco anos, quando você , John, partiu para uma caçada, Dean deveria ter ido até Stanford buscar Sam para que os dois fossem procurar por você, no entanto Dean não seguiu o destino e foi embora e isso mudou tudo.

\- E como teria sido se ele tivesse feito o predestinado? – Perguntou John curioso

\- Dean deveria ter ido até Stanford lá ele se encontraria com Sam e os dois voltariam a caçar enquanto procuravam por você. Nisso vocês iriam descobrir que quem matou Mary era um demônio e caçariam o mesmo. Em uma luta contra o demônio de olhos amarelos Dean seria seriamente ferido e John faria um pacto com o demônio e morreria para salvar Dean.

"Eles descobririam que o demônio tinha um plano para as crianças especiais como o Sam e levaria todas elas para uma cidade fantasma para que eles matassem uns aos outros, Dean chegaria bem a tempo de ver Sam ser esfaqueado e morrer. Então ele faria um pacto com um demônio traria Sam de volta e um ano depois estaria morto.

"Eles conseguiriam matar Azazel e embora tentassem muito Dean ainda iria morrer e pararia no inferno. Meus supervisores então me mandariam junto de uma patrulha ao inferno para resgatar Dean, eu então o seguraria bem firme e o tiraria da perdição.

-Nossa! Mais que horror. Muita coisa ruim aconteceria. Bem fico feliz do futuro ter mudado – Disse John

-É, mas tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi – Disse Sam – Isso não explicou o porque de vocês terem acabado junto

-Ah, no futuro também estava escrito que eu eventualmente me apaixonaria por meu escolhido, seria retribuído e cairia por conta disso. Depois que eu vi isso eu fiquei curioso em conhecer o humano que me faria cair. Então eu desci a terra, encontrei Dean Winchester e acabei caindo. –Disse ele sorrindo e apertando a mão de Dean

-E três anos depois nós adotamos a Lily – Disse Dean também sorrindo

-Bem eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer – Disse John sério – Estou devendo a minha neta alguns anos de presentes

Dean soltou o ar que nem percebeu que tinha prendido

-Então você não se importa?

-Não. Admito que seja um pouco estranho você junto de um homem, mas você parece bem feliz, além do mais, você já tem 26 anos, eu não tenho mais o que ficar dando pitaco no seus relacionamentos

-Obrigado pai, Sammy?

-Eu acho que nós deveríamos voltar para a festa. Quero conhecer logo a minha sobrinha

-Vamos descer então – Disse Castiel

Os quatro desceram e trataram de aproveitar a festa, Dean apresentou os dois para Lily que ficou muito feliz em saber que tinha um avô. Eles aproveitaram a festa.

Em certo momento Sam foi até a mesa de salgadinhos para pegar algo para comer quando foi abordado por uma senhora de meia idade muito elegante

-Ouvi dizer que você é o irmão do Dean. Muito prazer – Disse ela e sem esperar resposta continuou – Vocês são muito bonitos, é mesmo uma pena ele ser gay

-Meu irmão é bi

-é, é da na mesma, mas e você? Tenho certeza que forte desse jeito fosse deve ser homem, sabe minha filha adoraria te conhecer, ela é uma menina linda e então o que me diz?

-Ahn, ahn – Sam estava completamente atônito ainda não conseguindo acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

-Ah ai está você amor, estava te procurando – Disse um homem loiro, baixinho, sorridente e com um pirulito na mão indo de encontro ao Sam – Vou ter que tira-lo de você um pouquinho. Venha querido preciso lhe mostrar uma coisa

Depois disso ele pegou na mão de Sam e o arrastou para longe da velha, Sam ainda ouviu a mesma reclamando que era um desperdício e uma falta de educação e ele não poderia se importar menos. Quando chegaram a um lugar afastado da velha o loiro finalmente lhe soltou a mão

-Cara, obrigado mesmo por isso – Disse Sam meio sem jeito

-Não se preocupe querido. Ela é mesmo um pé no saco – Disse zo homem sorrindo e chupando seu pirulito lenta e maliciosamente – Sou Gabriel por sinal

\- Prazer, Sam Winchester

\- Eu sei. Irmão do Dean. Parece que nós somos parentes – Disse ele sorrindo

-Como assim? – Perguntou Sam intrigado

-Sou irmão do Cassie

-Então você é um anjo! Espera ai Gabriel, você é o arcanjo Gabriel? – Perguntou Sam espantado. Gabriel apenas fez uma reverencia enquanto se apresentava

-Arcanjo Gabriel ao seu dispor

De longe John estava vendo seu filho mais novo flertar descaradamente com outro homem quando Castiel e Dean se postaram ao seu lado.

-Eu acho que a parte deles também vai acabar acontecendo Cas

-Já não era sem tempo

-Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou John totalmente por fora

-Ah o Sam e o Gabriel são o mesmo caso que eu e o Cas. O Gabriel é um arcanjo e os dois também se apaixonariam só que seria muito pior para eles já que o Gabriel iria ser morto.

John apenas assentiu e Dean não insistiu na conversa, sabia que o pai tinha que digerir muita coisa.

Algum tempo depois eles cantaram o parabéns e Lily ficou muito feliz com todos os presentes recebidos.


End file.
